Until Now
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: ONESHOT: Okay, I wrote this story based on a poem, a bit of romance, but sad at the end. Thats the warning! please r & r?


**Hi! This story as based on a poem that I came across while reading. The story is quite sad at the end…that's my warning! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have, never will**

_**One I love is taken from me. **_

20-year-old Draco Malfoy looked around him, making sure that no one was following him as he made his way to the prefects' bathroom. He had taken a trip back to Hogwarts; he decided that it would be best. It started there, it would end there.

He muttered the password to the portrait and walked it, locking the door behind him.

Draco turned on the tap and let the water run into the tub, he stood there, looking into the bath-tub, looking into his pale face.

He remembered when he had first realised he had fallen for her. He was eating breakfast and it was their seventh year. The Dark Lord was dead and the death eaters had all gone into hiding, including his father.

He looked at Hermione, her warm smile that lit up her face. Her thick bushy hair had been combed down to become wavy instead. He thought about how she knew just how to contradict him, how she always dared to answer back to him.

He remembered how she had slapped him a few years ago when he was in third year. Draco reached up and touched the spot where she had slapped him tenderly; his eyes seem to be sparkling in a way that no one had ever seen before. Except her, his Hermione.

Draco slid into the cool waters of the bath-tub, fully clothed. His hand found the pocket knife that was hidden in his robes; he flicked it open with a flick of his hand. The blade came in contact with his wrist as he opened his veins. The blood poured out steadily and silently falling into the water below him arm. Draco let his arm fall back into the water as he sat there thinking about the old times.

He remembered when he had found her one day, sobbing in the Astromnoy Tower because the damned Weasel had broken up with her. He had comforted her, listening to her as she told him that the weasel had broken up with her for Lavender.

He held her in his arms, whispering comforting words into her ear. He remembered when he had decided to tell Hermione his feelings for her that night, he remembered telling himself that it was "now or never".

He remembered her shocked expression as she heard him confess that he loved her but was too blind to see it last time. He had asked her that night, to be his girlfriend, knowing that his answer would be a no. After all, why would she want to got out with a person that insulted her for the past few years right?

But, to his surprise she had agreed willingly and told him that she had always liked him but did not dare to say anything about it. Draco remembered how his heart had soared when she had said that.

He remembered when they had stayed up late talking to each other in their head's common room. They had decided to keep their relationship between the four walls of their common room. They knew that even though the war was over, a lot of the the Slytherins hated the Gryffindors as Harry had managed to put a lot of their fathers in Azkaban and many more into hiding.

Draco remembered how he had still insulted her when there were many Slytherins around, otherwise when he happened to pass her in the corridors he would smile at her.

Draco remembered when he had proposed at the end of their seventh year, in front of the entire school on the morning of the last day. He remembered when her face had broke into a huge smile as he picked her off her seat and slid the ring into her slender finger.

_**We will never walk together over the fields of the earth.**_

Draco looked at the waters that were slowly becoming stained with dark crimson blood. Blood, it was what had started the war in the first place. After the war, everything still remained the same, except that there was no more threat to the muggle borns, but the purebloods still hated the muggle borns.

Draco could already feel himself getting weaker and weaker with every minute that past, the pain was nothing to what he had felt when she had left him. When he realised that she was never ever going to return to him.

He leaned his head back onto the side of the tub, again, lost in his thoughts.

_**Never hear the birds in the morning**_

He remembered when they were searching for houses, Hermione had asked him for a library AND an aviary, telling him that she had always loved birds as much as she had loved her books.

He had gladly built an aviary for her as well as a library, he had loved the smile on her face whenever she was in either places.

He remembered when she would go to the aviary in the mornings, feeding the birds and listening to their morning songs.

Those were the happy days, all until one week ago, Draco and Hermione where reading in the library when a hooded figure had suddenly appeared in the library. Draco had immediately reached for his wand only to him himself being disarmed straighter after he touched it.

The figure wordlessly cast a spell on Draco that made him chained to the wall and a gag in his mouth.

Hermione had tried to find her wand that had dropped to the floor when she was grabbed by the figure. Draco remembered how he had struggled with the chains only to realise that every time he did so, they would become tighter.

The figure turned his back towards Draco and took off his hood.

Draco remembered seeing long silvery-blond hair tumble down, he had dreaded this moment, and he knew that on day he father would return to seek his revenge on Draco, but after 2 years Draco had already thought that his father had died some where.

Draco remembered the menacing look Lucius had on his face as he held Hermione, his wand pointing at her neck. Lucius made Draco watch as he tortured Hermione with dark spells that even Draco had never heard him use before.

_**Oh, I have lived with you and loved you**_

Draco remembered the small, helpless feeling that he felt as he was chained to the wall, unable to do anything that could save Hermione or the baby that they had been expecting.

Draco felt his eyes start watering when he remembered the day that Hermione had told him that she was pregnant. Both of them had gone out to celebrate a restaurant that Bliase had inherited from his parents at the age of 18.

Draco remembered as he was made to watch Lucius place Hermione under the Impreius curse and picked her wand up from the ground.

Draco knew what was coming, he remembered that he had tried to close his eyes but failed to. He watched, helpless as Hermione pointed the wand at herself and mutter the two words that sealed her fate.

"Avada Kedavra"

_**And now you are gone away**_

Draco could feel tears on face as he remembered his past and what had happened. He tried to lift his head to see himself soaked in blood and water one last time before he went away, but found that his head felt very heavy, suddenly a wave of tiredness swept over him. As if all his weariness and all the nights that he could not sleep just came to him.

_**Gone where I cannot follow.**_

Draco's vision blurred at the bathroom seemed to be spinning.

_**Until I have finished my days.**_

Draco let the darkness swallow him as he whisper to himself:

"Until Now…"

Draco Malfoy lay in the bath-tub, soaked in water and blood, dieing with a small smirk still on his lips.

**A/N: so..? How was it? Please r & r? Hoped all of you liked it! **


End file.
